Love or Blood
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: one night Fleur and Tonks engage in a conversation about how Tonk's parents Ted and Andromeda Tonks fell in love


It was a cozy night at the burrow and all the other occupants of the house were asleep except for two Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour. They were both settled in front of the fire with a blanket around them and they were drinking hot chocolate. The night was silent and both of the women could feel the awkwardness in the air since they have nothing to talk about since they were as different as day and night.

While Fleur was neat Tonks was a slob while Fleur was elegant Tonks was punk While Fleur was quiet and shy Tonks was loud and open. Tonks gave a glance but quickly looked back to the fire.

Since the silence was deafening Tonks finally talked ''so you are French?'' whispered Tonks ''yez I am I used to live in ze south of France'' answered Fleur her voice was very soft but her accent was still quite thick. ''So are you full eenglish'' asked Fleur wanting to start a conversation ''yes been here all my life'' sighed Tonks ''oh and by the way I heard you were part veela thats very interesting'' Tonks gave a friendly smile ''yez my father iz a wizard and my mother iz a half veela and you are a...?'' Fleur was quite curious to know some information about Tonks since they weren't exactly close.

''I am a half blood my dad was a muggleborn and my mum was a pureblood'' Fleur was quite shocked since a child between a pureblood and a muggleborn was quite rare because of pureblood beliefs Tonks immediately saw her shocked expression and said ''I know its weird its a complicated story'' Tonks was very shy talking about her parents not that she was ashamed she was just afraid to be judged like she was her whole life.

''oh please tell me how they became huzband and wife itz such an interezting combination'' Fleur looked at Tonks with wonder and awe. ''well my mom's name is Andromeda and-'' suddenly Fleur cut her off to say ''I've heard that name before but I have forgotten where'' Fleur had this look on her face indicating that she was thinking really hard to remember ''have you taken a look at the black family tapestry if you have thats probably where you have seen that name'' Tonks explained Fleur looked shocked ''your mother waz a black!'' Fleur exclaimed ''shhhh don't wake them up and yes unfortunately my mother was a black'' Tonks looked at the ground while she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

''oh yeh now i remember zat name was blacked out. why?'' Fleur asked curiously ''she fell in love'' Tonks gave a sweet smile Fleur looked confused ''waz falling in luv not allowed in ze black family'' Tonks laughed ''haha of course it was allowed but as I told you my father was a muggle born'' Fleur looked like the whole world made sense again ''ahh now i zee. Oh pleaze carry on wiz ze story'' Fleur looked like a little kid begging for a bedtime story from her mother.

''Well my mum and dad met at hogwarts my mum was sorted in Slytherin the Black family's traditional house and my dad was sorted in Hufflepuff like me'' Tonks smiled ''they have seen each other around hogwarts before but it was in their fifth year that they fell in love they kept their relationship a secret from everyone they had a secret place where they would meet up after curfew but in their 7th year my mum's older sister Bellatrix-'' suddenly Tonks was cut off again by Fleur she gave a loud gasp ''you are related to ze death eater Bellatrix Lestrange'' Fleur's eyes were wide open ''yes she is my aunt but back to the story Bellatrix caught them one day and told their parents my mother's parents forbade her to ever see my father again but they would send each other owls everyday but when my mom was eighteen just a year after hogwarts they got caught again this time by her really strict aunt Walburga Sirius' mom she got hold of one of their letters and she gave a my mum a big slap which caused her to fall on the ground and her two sisters were told to keep an eye on her and also her relationship with her two sisters mostly by her elder sisters were strained. And since my mother couldn't bare to live without my father she kept on escaping at midnight to go to his house in muggle london and come back early in the morning before anyone woke up but one day when she was nineteen she find out that she was pregnant with me so she had to choose between following her heart and the family she loves but she loved me and my dad too much so she packed her stuff and told her family that she was pregnant and that she was eloping with my father and got burned off the family tree I remember her telling me that her younger sister was begging and bawling her eyes out to not go even though she loved her family she had to do the right thing and followed her heart and she also told me that her older sister Bellatrix didn't even shed a tear she walked out of that house knowing that she would have to start a new life for 2 years my mother kept on giving her family letters and pictures but she never got one back she was heart broken and I also think thats the reason why she gave me a horrible pureblood name my mother was having a hard time adjusting since she was just a baby she already had house elves to do everything for her but her new life was different since we had to live in a muggle village and she had to cook and clean by her self it was a hard life for us just to get my school things my father had to work 6 jobs and my mother worked as a healer for St. Mungos she still is and even though its been 25 years my father always said that everytime he looked at my mother it always felt like the first time...'' Fleur was going crazy with all the feels ''aww zat iz zo romantic it iz like Romeo and Juliet wiz a happy ending'' Tonks gave her a wide smile ''can I ask you a question Tonks?'' Fleur said still smiling widely ''sure'' Tonks answered ''Do you think your mother every regretted running away and leaving her luxurious life?'' Fleur leaned in curious to know what the answer was ''No I asked her that before and she said it was the best damn thing she ever did''


End file.
